In Strange Aeons
by Solvdrage
Summary: It is 2183 and the Strange Aeon reaches its climax. The Coalition, the unified human and nazzadi government of Earth and her colonies, stands with the Citadel against the darkness of the Galaxy. They refuse to recognize the truth. The Stars are Right and the Cycle begins anew...
1. Chapter 1

It was always an uncomfortable experience to be a turian on board a Coalition vessel.

The discomfort was not borne of antagonism or even the differing chirality of the species' base amino acids. Politically, economically, and even socially, the Coalition was not fundamentally incompatible with the Turian Hierarchy or the Citadel.

' _No, what makes me uncomfortable is that the humans have completely thrown science on its head,'_ Spectre Nihlus Kyrik thought darkly. Truthfully, Nihlus could not accept any of the 'Arcane Disciplines' as science. The Arcane did have repeatable results and appeared to be governed by some form of 'laws'. The turian scoffed at the idea of Arcane laws and repeatable results. Madness was the only consistent result Nihlus had ever observed. He had seen the effects on the turian, volus, asari, and salarian scientists who attempted to study the Arcane in an attempt to break the Coalition's monopoly on D-engine production and viable energy weapons.

Worse, he had seen the unfettered malice of rogue sorcerers.

Human and nazzadi sorcery was deeply troubling, but at least they avoided sacrificing innocents or invoking Names. Nihlus felt a quiver in his gullet as he remembered the sight of the Bakhi tearing itself free of a sacrificed Elcor female in a hideous parody of birth during the Attican Blitz. It was a memory he reviled, but would never be free of. Nihlus was reminded of a curious human phrase, 'it was too late to put the genie back in the bottle.' That statement was painfully true. There was no going back to the simpler days when the Citadel was blissfully unaware of the horrors lurking behind their ordered and limited view of reality.

Nihlus shook his head and practiced a meditation exercise he had picked up from a Cabal squad during his military days. It helped to refocus his attention and remind him where to find the conn of the _CNS Angre_. The passageways seemed to have unusual angles, even though the Spectre knew the exact specifications of a Coalition _Triumphant-class_ battlecrusier. The twisting of the bulkheads and images flickering in the corners of Nihlus' vision were likely caused by the extensive use of Arcanotechnology in Coalition vessels.

"Approaching Mass Relay. Element Zero drives spooling up," the ship's on-duty helmsman announced. Nilhus nodded at the marine guard and transmitted his identity codes to the marine's omnitool.

"This checks out," the marine said without preamble. It took a moment for the Spectre to realize he was speaking with a nazzadi. The helmet obscured most features, but the passageway's lighting reflected just right off the nazzadi's blood-red eyes. "Please step into the Circle."

Nihlus stepped into the ornate runic circle. As a current of electricity passed through the Arcane security measure, the turian recalled what he knew about the nazzadi. The nazzadi were created by the migou, an enigmatic alien species that sought the enslavement of humanity, to conquer Earth while keeping the migou's existence a secret. The Coalition referred to the nazzadi attack as the First Arcanotech War. After six brutal years of war, Field Marshal Vreta realized that the nazzadi had far more in common with their enemies than their secret masters. The majority of the nazzadi defected and quickly discovered that humans and nazzadi were genetically compatible. The migou had 'redesigned' the nazzadi from human stock in order to quickly build a conquering army. Nazzadi were universally dark-skinned and black-haired. They also have reflective red eyes, sharpened incisors and a few organs placed in more 'efficient' locations. Despite their origins, the nazzadi have been fully accepted by their human 'cousins'. Nihlus, along with every politician and historian in the galaxy, was aware that the Aeon War was responsible for the acceptance.

"You are Clean," the marine reported. Nihlus nodded in thanks and gratefully stepped out of the Sorcerer's Circle. The turian's extremities were getting their feeling back. Nihlus knew that his mental focus on the history of the nazzadi had been a defense mechanism against the truly uncomfortable feeling of the Arcane scan.

"Ah, Spectre Nihlus," Captain David Anderson turned to greet the Council Spectre. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I was touring the ship and was drawn here," Nihlus admitted to the dark skinned human. Captain Anderson was an unusual case in the Coalition. He started out as a Coalition marine, but through a series of incidents had taken command of a Balao-class stealth frigate and risen up the ranks. At least, that was the public story. Nihlus, as a Council Spectre, was far more aware of the truth. David Anderson was one of the toughest and most decorated members of the Office of Internal Security's Rapid Response Teams.

The Office of Internal Security had a very sinister reputation, even outside the Coalition. OIS operatives were charged with policing the Arcane and the horrors that could be unleashed through renegade sorcerers and para-psychics. Rapid Response Teams were the final bulwark against the true horrors of the Outside. The operatives faced down horrors like Bakhis, Ghasts, and worse.

Anderson nodded. "It's something we've noticed on the Triumphants. They tend to have an effect where they guide you to where you are needed. Something about the A-Pods."

"I'll never understand Arcanotechnolgy. It is not fit for the turian world view," Nihlus confessed.

"It is a dangerous discipline," the OIS operative admitted. "I think we have a few things to discuss."

Nihlus nodded. "We do. The Council is eager to see how this mission develops."

"Let's head to my wardroom. It is secured by both Arcane and Technological means." Anderson motioned for Nihlus to follow him.

The two veterans of wars where no record of their victories or defeats would be kept made their way through the _Angre's_ passageways. It did not take very long to reach Anderson's wardroom. The human did not speak for several moments as he ran through the standard security sweeps.

"A man such as yourself surely understands the need for security," Captain Anderson said once the checks had confirmed the room was secure.

Nihlus nodded. "If there is one thing the salarians have truly taught the galaxy, it is that information control is vital in modern warfare."

"The New Earth Government learned that the hard way during the Aeon War." Captain Anderson motioned politely for the turian Spectre to take a seat.

Nihlus sat down. "Thank you. The Council also wants to extend its gratitude to the Coalition. Your government has always followed the laws regarding Prothean artifacts, both in letter and in spirit. This discovery on Eden Prime is the greatest archeological find in the past one hundred and fifty years."

"It could be a great boon to the Galaxy," Anderson agreed smoothly. "We both know that if it was Arcane in nature, the Council would likely have never learned of it."

The crest of the turian's head flexed as he recognized the surprising honesty from the human. "As long as it was discovered by the Coalition. There is no way I would accept the batarians or the barbarians from the Terminus Systems discovering anything connected to the Beyond."

"The last thing the Coalition and Citadel Space needs is another Q'lawki War," Anderson agreed.

Nilhus repressed a shudder. The Q'lawki War was one of the four Great Arcane Tragedies. The First Arcane Tragedy was the Aeon War that nearly drove humanity and the nazzadi to extinction before Admiral Suriyata and her naval task-force and the 'recruited' mercenary fleet helped to break the migou blockade of Earth. It was only a few years after 2085 of the Coalition calendar when the second Arcane incident shook the galaxy to the core. The Citadel Cataclysm demonstrated the folly of unrestricted sorcery. A group of curious Citadel citizens, primarily asari maidens and salarians, experimented with sorcerous rituals secretly purchased on the Arcane Underground. It was a disaster. The ritual failed catastrophically and unspeakable horrors spilled into reality and ravaged the Citadel.

Those two incidents paled, at least from the perspective of the Citadel Council, in comparison to the creation of the Senoquol Zone and the Q'lawki War.

The Citadel Council quickly declared Arcanotechnology to be a restricted technology. Simultaneously, they adopted regulations on sorcery similar to those in place in the Coalition. The Citadel Council 'grandfathered' in the use and development of Arcanotechnology by Coalition and the Salarian Union Arcanotechnology thinktank on Senoquol. Senoquol was an unmitigated disaster. Reality prefers a specific order and 'separation' of the various dimensions that exist. The salarian experiments compressed nearly two thousand realms of reality into the four dimensions mortal beings can experience. The resulting conflagration consumed nearly two billion salarians and almost the entire planet in a few moments of madness. Senoquol now exists as a festering wound in the heart of the Salarian Union.

Only a few years later, Citadel Space had its first total warfare in centuries. The q'lawki race launched an unprovoked and undeclared invasion of the Coalition-controlled Armstrong Cluster and surrounding systems. It appeared to the galaxy that the Rapine Storm had returned. Entire worlds were ravaged by Bholes, Gugs and other unnameable terrors. The greatest tragedy was when the q'lawki used a powerful sorcerous ritual to redirect the rogue planet Vaht to eventually collide with Rayingri. A potential garden world was doomed to a slow and highly visible death. Eventually, the Coalition and Citadel forces pushed the q'lawki back to their homeworld. The q'lawki chose to commit species-wide suicide rather than surrender to the Coalition and Citadel in a final act of devotion to their Unnamed God.

"The thought of another species committing ritual suicide to honor an Old One…" Nihlus took a shuddering breath. "We cannot allow that to happen."

Anderson took his seat and looked his turian counterpart in the eyes. "That's why the Coalition and the Hierarchy need to increase our cooperation. The OIS does not trust the Salarian Union. They are far too cavalier with their approach to the Arcane. We've seen disturbing evidence that certain Special Tasks Groups have been invoking Names."

"That is madness," Nihlus hissed. "It seems my working relationship with the _Angre_ will continue for some time."

"You will also have more time to decide which of my Operatives to steal away for a position as a Council Spectre," Anderson said with a half-good-natured smile.

"Captain Anderson, you know as well as I do that the Council needs more human and nazzadi Spectres. Your species has great promise. The Coalition has served as a valuable mediator between the Citadel and the Migrant Fleet. More importantly, humans and nazzadi are the best choice to police the Arcane."

Anderson leaned back as he listened to Nihlus's sales pitch. He knew well that the Council was eager to recruit a third human Spectre. Kelsy Namibia and Darrell Sunseri were the only Coalition Spectres to date, but they had been the most effective operatives for publicly policing Arcane threats to the Council. The Coalition knew the Council would be making a renewed push after Darrell Sunseri's death a few years ago.

"Who do you have in mind?" Anderson asked.

"Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko and Commander John Sheppard."

* * *

Commander Shepard was used to people giving him a wide berth. It was only natural that he unnerved people. In the odd civilian world, people noticed the tattoo on his left hand and decided to stand just a _little_ further away. John was always annoyed when it was an attractive woman whom his tattoo scared off. He couldn't blame them, not really. The crossed lightning bolt over the Coalition's symbol for para-psychic ability was a very clear warning.

John Sheppard was an Electrokenetic. The civilians didn't know that he wasn't solely focused on offensive powers. John knew they'd be even more terrified of him if they realized he could hack their Omnitools or Personal Central Processing Units by touching the device just as easily as he could 'pull a Zeus'.

And if they knew he was in the top three percent of all para-psychics in terms of raw power, they'd all collectively shit their pants.

The military was different and John infinitely preferred it. Here, the soldiers gave him a wide berth out of respect for his position as a commander of an Office of Internal Security Rapid Response Team. The rank and file trooper knew that Shepard was a special operations soldier. He was aware of a few of the rumors.

' _Hell, some of them are pretty close to the truth,'_ Shepard thought. The rumors that he had been involved the reconquest of Walvis Bay from the Esoteric Order of Dagon were true. Most of the rumors about the Skyllian Blitz were untrue. John was convinced that the Office of Internal Security and Ministry of Information created a few of the more plausible rumors. He wished those rumors were true. There would be far fewer nightmares that way.

Shepard cleared and refocused his mind as approached his current objective. It was February 25 and a very difficult day for one of Shepard's squadmates and few friends.

Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko and Shepard had worked together for some time on their Rapid Response Team. Alenko was one of the rare biotics in the Coalition. Humanity and the nazzadi relied mostly on natively developed arcanotechology instead of Element Zero. Thus, the risk of dust-form Element Zero exposure was minimized. It did occasionally happen, as the existence of Kaiden Alenko and twenty three thousand human and nazzadi biotics could attest.

"Kaiden," Shepard said as a manner of greeting.

The lieutenant immediately stood and saluted. "Commander. Pardon my inattentiveness."

"Don't worry. We are off-duty. I just wanted to see how you were holding up," Shepard replied casually.

"I've had missions on the 25th before, Commander," Kaiden assured his friend. "You won't have anything to worry about from me."

"Good, because we'll probably have enough to worry about from everything else," Shepard joked.

"We usually do, sir." Kaiden smiled back.

"Seriously, Kaiden...how are you? It's the anniversary of..." Shepard began.

Kaiden's face twisted into a grimace. "John, I don't need to be reminded of Tiky. I never forget her...or how her Tainted _bastard_ of a brother sacrificed her."

"I'm sorry," Commander Shepard said sincerely. He knew he had hit a raw nerve when Kaiden had called Shepard by his given name.

Before Kaiden could accept or brush off the apology, the _Angre's_ LAI 'spoke' called into the room. "Command Shepard report to Captain Anderson's wardroom. Command Shepard report to Captain Anderson's wardroom."

"Sounds like the OP is about to drop," Kaiden said as he stared into the distance. His gaze was directed at the nearest speaker, but Shepard knew he didn't see it. If the Commander had to guess, he saw a nazzadi biotic and the beaches of Nazza-Duhni.

"Sounds like it," Shepard agreed. "Kaiden, get the team prepped and ready. The second the _Angre_ drops out of FTL, I want everyone ready to go."

"Aye, aye sir." Kaiden snapped off a salute and departed. Shepard returned the salute and made his way through the _Triumphant-class_ battlecruiser. John had always noticed that the _Triumphant-class_ had the odd 'ability' to guide people to their destinations. He also knew it was far more pronounced for para-psychics. The OIS Commander reached the Wardroom and received permission to enter.

"Commander Shepard, it is good to see you again," a flanged turian voiced greeted the human soldier.

"Spectre Nihlus, I'd heard you were onboard. I haven't seen you since the Blitz," Shepard responded. "I was expecting Captain Anderson to be here..."

The turian looked gravely serious, even for a member of his species. "Commander, Captain Anderson received a priority signal from Earth."

The OIS officer tensed, reflexively reaching for his holstered CS-40M. The action wasn't hostile or aimed at Nihlus. It was simply the results of fighting the worst of wars. "What is the situation on Earth?"

"A Rapine Storm emerged from the Himalayas and is advancing on the Dhaka Arcology," Nihilus solemnly revealed. "The Coalition does not stand alone in _this_ Aeon War. Council forces are mobilizing to reinforce Earth."

"The support is appreciated. Earth's mortal species were nearly driven to extinction in the first Aeon War."

The Spectre crossed his arms. "Humans and nazzadi have become valuable members of the galactic community, even if you threw our perceptions of reality on its head. That is why this mission to Eden Prime is so important for the Coalition."

"Beyond the Prothean artifact?" Shepard asked.

The doors slid open and Captain Anderson strode into his wardroom. "The chance at a seat on the Citadel Council."

John Shepard was rarely caught off guard or gobsmacked. The political implications of the Coalition getting a Council seat were incredible. Human and nazzadi interests had only been represented in the Citadel for around seventy-five years. A Council Seat so quickly was unheard of. The volus, the species that practically _invented_ inter-galatic economics, and were one of the first species to join the Citadel wasn't even considered for a seat.

"A Council Seat," Shepard repeated.

"And a third Coalition Spectre," Nihlus added. "The Council is eager to elevate another human or nazzadi to Spectre Status. That is why I am here. You, and your entire squad, are considered candidates for Spectre Status. Commander Shepard, you are the leading candidate for Spectre. I've read your report from Walvis Bay. Shepard, you _killed a Spawn_. That is an accomplishment even for Mecha pilots and Engel pilots. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together. I'm sure you, and your squad, will be eager to return to Earth and bring the Dagonites to heel."

Shepard's spine felt like frozen steel at the mention of the Spawn. That foul creature had been malevolence embodied. It was true that Shepard had landed the killing blow against the abomination, but the battle had been far more desperate. John had even Burned. His para-psychic gifts had run hot and out of control. The dry dock Shepard had been fighting for his life in was already in ruins after the airstrike. After the release of power caused by the Commander's Burn, there had been nothing left.

The flash of Aeon War Syndrome passed and Shepard nodded. "It would be an honor. I'm sure the Council, Captain Anderson, and the OIS know that if I'm accepted as a Spectre, my squad is a package deal."

Nihlus's crest ruffled in amusement. "I had heard you were a clever one."

"Shepard," Captain Anderson interjected. "President Raida Vaazi-kee is heavily invested in this. The Hall of Commons Select Committee on Citadel Relations has started flexing its muscle to get this done. A Council Seat, and a new Spectre, would guarantee Citadel support against the Dagonites and the Rapine Storm for generations. It will help our _species_ , human and nazzadi, stave off extinction."

"My team and I won't disappoint," John swore.

"Captain! This is XO Hill," a voice interrupted the conversation. "Priority Sierra transmission from Eden Prime! Confirmed massive assault!"

A Priority Sierra was the second highest military alert in the Coalition Armed Forces. It signified a massive assault by enemy forces. The only difference between a Priority Sierra and a Priority Omega transmission was that the enemy wasn't using weapons that violated the Citadel Conventions.

"Patch it through and sound General Quarters!" Anderson ordered. "Shepard, I want you here until I know what in the hell we are dealing with."

Shepard nodded as the image appeared on the Wardroom's wall screen. Eden Prime was a scene of absolute pandemondium. The commanding officer of the Defense Force, a middle aged nazzadi woman appeared. _"CNS Angre,_ this is Colonel Gedi. Eden Prime is being hit hard by the geth. They have built...or summoned...a Dreadnought. We have no idea what it is, but we know it has the strongest Barriers I've ever seen."

"Colonel, this is Captain Anderson. You said it could be _summoned_ , why?"

"Captain, it is generating some kind of 'energy field'. Our para-psychics describe it as distant 'white-noise' and it enrages our Engels."

Nihlus stepped forward. "Do you have visual on the Dreadnought?"

"Wait one," Colonel Gedi snapped as an explosion reverberated across the transmission. "The geth are playing havoc with our systems."

An image flashed on the screen. The ship vaguely resembled a Cuttlefish or the destroyed Great Shrine of Dagon that used to dominate the Azores reborn and given life. Even filtered through distance and electronic signals, the true nature of the bestial ship was clear. It was from Beyond. It was a threat and it was Ancient.

And Shepard knew that it had to die.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is a side project that's been slowly building for several years now. For those of you who don't recognize the 'Coalition' or some of the other terms, they come from CthuluhuTech. I am working on a Codex for everything. I have a timeline already completed and have a great deal of other information in the works. I might post them as a postscript in future chapters or as a stand alone posting. I'm not expecting the level of reviews I'd get on my Naruto fanfiction, but I'd love to hear from all my readers. A question, what do you all think of the Citadel and Coalition being on friendly terms? I wanted a change from the usual "Earth of Universe X enters the Mass Effect Universe and wins the First Contact War.".

Thanks in advanced!


	2. Chapter 2

The _CNS Angre_ had become a snarling beast. Alarm klaxons sang vicious refrains of vengeance as the crew, both human and nazzadi, rushed to their action stations. The alarms and angry curses of the crew were supported by a thrumming, dark undercurrent of arcanotechnology and sorcery. Coalition sailors marines, mecha and Engel pilots were prepared to demonstrate to the attackers of Eden Prime the full fury of homo sapiens in a Total War.

"A-Pods are green," the rich, measured tones of the _Angre's_ nazzadi XO announced. "Kinetic barriers at maximum. All hands prepare for atmospheric transition. Engel and Mecha crews, prepare for aerial insertion."

In the depths of the vessel, Captain Anderson and Nihlus were standing across from the most successful OIS Rapid Response Team of the past ten years. The Citadel SPECTRE carefully observed each member of the team. He was already familiar with both Commander Shepard, the Citadel's preferred choice for the next Coalition SPECTRE, and Kaiden Alenko. Shepard and Alenko were the only real candidates to succeed Darrell Sunseri. That was not to say that the rest of Shepard's squad weren't impressive soldiers. Jacob Taylor was incredibly skilled and was on an unofficial 'watch' list. The African-descended OIS soldier was also a very capable biotic. It was also impossible to overlook the physically imposing James Vega...if for no other reason that he was carrying around a man-portable Lightning Gun that wouldn't look out of place cradled in the arms of a MK-5 Crusader or Baraki Power Armor.

"Squad Sixteen," Captain Anderson's voice interrupted Nihlus's appraisal of the Coalition elites. "You have one objective. _Secure that beacon!_ Nihlus will be operating independently to paint targets and locate the Prothean Beacon. Once you have secured the artifact, you are to enter Search and Destroy procedures. Kill anything and everything that isn't untainted and mortal."

"Sir, yes sir!" the OIS operatives acknowledged in one thunderous voice. Nihlus found himself once again impressed by the humans. The two nazzadi members of the squad, the stocky Karana Haati and the coiled spring that was Ezay Shaumburg, were almost turian in their predatory stances. Lee Riley, Dominic Osorio, Jung-rae Kyung, and Khaled al-Houayet were the model of professionalism.

There was suddenly a tremor that was not caused by the stresses of atmospheric transition.

"What the hell was that?" Jung-rae barked.

Determining features was nearly impossible due to the OIS battle armor, but the turian was certain he was holding eye-contact with Commander Shepard. The two veterans were acutely aware that the _Angre_ had been struck by weapon's fire.

"This is XO Hill. We are taking enemy particle beam fire. All ground forces: deploy," Commander Hill declared. Truthfully, the nazzadi male was the true captain of the ship. The _Angre_ was less of a naval vessel and more of an OIS deployment craft.

She still had teeth to match her standard-issue sister-ships. The _Angre_ was a Triumphant-class Battlecruiser and carried a weapon that made them one of the most feared vessels in the known space. The Coalition's primary warship was armed with an absurdly large Charge Beam. The original Victory-class 'battle-cruisers' had been equipped with a massive plasma cannon. Plasma Cannons were very powerful, but it was revealed during the Q'lawki War that kinetic barriers could defend against Plasma Cannons to a limited degree. This discovery lead to a slight phasing out of the weapon for the primary weapon. Coalition Naval designers had determined that a Charge Beam would be far more effective as a primary weapon.

Charge Beams treated kinetic barriers like a militant atheist treated the concept of caring deities: with utter disdain.

"Get to your transport!" Anderson barked as the distant sounds of combat, the roaring the _Angre's_ three Engels, and the clanging footfalls of two dozen Mecha filled the hanger.

The SPECTRE and the Rapid Response Team boarded the waiting UCH-76 Direwolf. As the craft exited the human vessel, three facts became abundantly clear.

First, the invasion was far larger than the standard batarian raid often faced by Coalition worlds. Explosions dotted the horizon as alien and unknown fighters streaked by.

"It's like a Q'lawki War vid-doc!" Vega observed.

"Be prepared for HEDLs then," Ezay's powerful yet unmistakably feminine voice added.

Shepard couldn't dispute James' observation. It _was_ almost like the stories of the Q'lawki War his step-uncle had told John about over the years. A pair of enemy torch-bug shaped fighters turned to engage the newly arrived Coalition craft. Unfortunately, they captured the predatory attention of the Cherub Engel 'Rashnu'. Shepard caught sight of the Engel's barbed tail thrashing wildly in anticipation of the coming battle. The bio-mechanical engine of destruction extended its bulbous left arm. A metal sheath retracted exposing the barrel of the Engel's plasma cannon. In a blinding flash, the first fighter was pulverized by the plasma discharge. Shepard _felt_ the Engel's rage after being hit by return fire, even if the fire did not do more than deplete the being's kinetic barriers. The fighter was soon erased by a missile launched from the massive pods on the Cherub's shoulders.

The OIS RTT did not pity the enemy for what the two fighters had unleashed. An Engel was a terrifyingly powerful opponent when it was simply amused by the prospect of combat.

An enraged Engel would have been worshiped as an incarnation of Kali on primitive Earth.

The second fact soon revealed itself. The _Angre_ was outclassed by the eldritch dreadnought leading the enemy's assault. Shepard was stunned that the enemy's hull managed to tank the Charge Beam with only moderate damage. The return fire turned that stunned observation into a cold pit of worry and primal terror. The particle beam effortlessly penetrated the _Angre's_ kinetic barrier and carved a red, angry gash in the vessel's hull.

"Oh...fuck," Khaled breathed. Explosions tore through the Coalition cruiser. The vessel's hull integrity was completely gone. By a minor miracle, escape pods and other landing craft managed to escape before the _Angre_ simply broke apart.

"Get us on the ground!" Shepard roared. The Commander's point was artfully accentuated by a trio of nazzadi Oryladi mecha were simply erased by the massive particle beam.

A war horn filled the air. The sound was alien, ancient, and pervasive. It filtered through all aspects of a person's being. Shepard could feel the sound entwining with his para-psychic abilities. In the distance, Rashnu howled in rage and pain. Violence would be the massive creature's only solace now.

As the 'Direwolf' touched down, Shepard felt the shiver of deadly premonition work its way through his nerves. Memories of his Burn while battling the Spawn in Aden flowed from the recesses of his mind like tar.

This was the opening salvo in a new and horrible front of the Second Aeon War.

* * *

"I fucking hate this kind of OP," the heavily tattooed woman spat angrily. "I don't care what Harper's Scrying said. We're wasting our time chasing down anything that isn't going to put an end to the Dhohanoids."

"Come now, Jaq," the unearthly voice of the Whisper Tager echoed. "This is connected to the Rightness."

Jaq growled and proved her unearthly willpower. The Tager was an ally, but it was still a symbiotic entity from beyond this plane of reality...bound to her best friend. The Reconnaissance team was tracking a lead Jack Harper had uncovered through his sorcery. Jaq hated the man with a passion, but his sorcery was incredibly potent. Eventually, Jaq relented and tore her gaze from 'Kaze'.

"Where the shit is Kiri?"

There was an amused flicker of the Kaze's wings that the biotic recognized. "Kiri is toying with the mortals again. He's got them running in circles as he finishes the job."

Jaq's Personal Central Processing Unit provided an alert. "Time for _our_ job to start."

"Make me a door, bestie," Kaze's said in a lilting voice.

"Congrats on being about two hundred years out of date," Jaq complained as she called upon her biotic gifts. A blue nimbus of power surrounded Jaq. The Eldtrich Society agent reveled in the experience of using her biotics. She may have had to register with the Coalition, but it was a hell of a lot better than being one of those poor para-psychic bastards. Jaq didn't have to worry about Burning...or being used as a beacon for Things Beyond.

Above all, Jaq loved the fact that she was probably the strongest human biotic in existence. The massive shock wave that obliterated the wall she was aiming at was proof.

 _'Fucking batarians,'_ Jaq growled. Ever since leaving the Citadel, the batarians had gone one-hundred-percent shit-for-brains by dabbling in unrestrained sorcery. It was as if they were begging for the Old Ones to send the spoor of their unfathomable corruption into every square millimeter of their species. It wouldn't surprise Jaq that the Dhohanoids and their masters had taken control of the Hegemony. So, as far as the human biotic was concerned, each broken corpse her attack left behind was a service to the galaxy.

There were a few survivors of the azure juggernaut of Jaq's assault were shredded by Kaze's Razor Wing Limit Weapon. The walls were now a dusty red color. Kaze paused as if she were admiring her wanton slaughter of a dozen batarians. Truthfully, she was watching her partner, the Mirage Tager known as Kiri, approach from his objective. Jaq saw her ally's writhing tentacles slither around the corner before Kiri full form appeared. Kiri was stockier than Kiri's Whisper form. In the place of Kaze's wings, the Mirage boasted the previously mentioned tentacles.

The tentacles were also the source of one of Jaq's favorite jokes. "What took you so long? Stop to fuck an all-girls school?"

A Tager really didn't have eyes, but Jaq was sure the lava-lamp-ish features of Kiri's head basically just rolled at her. "I believe in monogamy, Jaq."

"Yeah," Jaq replied with a mocking smile. "That makes you two _boring._ Once we get back with whatever info you got..."

Kaze flitted her wings. "Flattered, but we aren't having a threesome."

"Your loss," Jaq took comfort in the usual exchange. "What did you find?"

"2181\. We're halfway there," Kiri revealed.

Jaq still had trouble buying into the importance of numerology, but still Harper said the numbers at this location were important. If that pompous asshole believed the numbers were a means of locating the Intelligence and understanding the Cycle, then they were worth looking into.

She would still rather focus on getting revenge on Dhohanoids. After a moment she relented thinking, _'Can't exactly murder the fucks who murdered my parents if the whole universe goes tits-up when the Stars Are Right or the Cycle Converges...'_

* * *

Ashley Williams was having the shittiest day of her life. The xenomix mecha-jock wasn't sure anything would have replaced the infamous "Flux Fuck-up" that concluded with her in C-Sec lockup for a series of events that ended up with a volus being punted into an angry group of salarians. The geth assaulting her unit was definitely officially the new king of shittiness.

"Kilo-4, this is Williams. Do you have eyes on that geth Aramature?"

"Eyes on," the MV-18 Saber mech replied from somewhere. The recon mecha was doing an admirable job hiding from the geth while feeding the defenders intel. "Target painted."

"Acquired..." Ashley blinked her lavender eyes, a product of her 'almati' heritage, as her Claymore mecha prepared to put an end to the heavy-hitter of the latest geth push. There was a shudder that, thanks to the D-Engine Operator Effect, was felt deep in her shoulders. The arcanotech that powered her war-machine made her feel as if the eleven and a half meter tall mecha was a second skin. The xenomix smirked as the rocket punched through the insectoid geth construct.

 _'I wonder if this is how my ancestors felt when they killed a Creator or a Race Traitor?'_

"Fighters incoming!" the Saber pilot shouted over the comm.

Ashley's silvery skin made it impossible to pale, but she was certainly on the edge of panic.

The Claymore was one of the most powerful conventional mecha in the galaxy, but it was still vulnerable to air attacks. She would need a savior, a bolt from the heavens, to survive this situation.

And as if her prayers had been answered, the Chashmal Engel 'Atar' descended in fury.

Atar was heralded by the fire of a dozen missiles detonating in the massive Chaff cloud that erupted from the bio-mechanical predator's shoulders. Lasers flashed from the two projectors at the apex of the proud Engel's back. The Coalition were masters of energy weapons, and even the Geth's impressive Kinetic Barriers were like paper mache before such an onslaught.

"Kilo-9," the Engel jock growled across the connection. "The geth are preparing a major offensive to the northeast at position Alpha-Seven-November. Reinforce. Atar and I will _purify_ this place."

Williams could only acknowledge Atar and his Communion Partner with a nod over a visual feed. She had never heard an Engel jock and the Engel speak in a quasi-stereo voice. It was the single most terrifying sound Ashley Williams had ever heard in her life. The Eldtrich Dreadnought leading the geth assault had an unnatural war-horn that chilled the amlati to her bones.

The merging of a Engel Jock and his Engel was far more terrifying. The Dreadnought could be killed. The Merging was putting the very mortality of the human race in question.

She didn't want to think about it. Eliminating geth was far simpler...but the niggling terror would not leave her.

* * *

"Clear," Jacob Taylor's rich voice reported after the shrill vocalization of the geth ended. "No survivors."

"Clear," Karana added. "No survivors."

Commander Shepard knew that the coping mechanisms he had developed for his Aeon War Syndrome had kicked in. The words 'no survivors' held no shock for him. It took something truly horrific for the deaths of civilians to shock the OIS officer anymore. The sad truth was that a geth mass accelerator round was a luxurious mercy next to the terrors the Dagonites or Rapine Storm would have unleashed.

"ETA to the Beacon?" Shepard responded finally.

"Unknown. Enemy has a large elite force near rail junction nine," Kaiden supplied.

Vega snorted over the line. "I fucking hate unknowns. And they ain't elite. Tin cans can't be elite."

"Stow it," Shepard ordered. He could agree with James' sentiment, but now was not the time to voice that sentiment. The para-psychic quickly switched channels. "Nihlus. What is your situation?"

The turian's distinctive voice slid effortlessly into the communication channel. "No confirmed survivors. I have a potential lead on the Beacon. Proceeding to location. Pinging you now."

"Ping received," Shepard said as soon as the blip appeared on his HUD's map. "We are about half a klick east of your position. Moving to secure the beacon. Is your Dessie working through all this geth ECM?"

Nihlus quickly recalled that a 'Dessie' was Coalition slang for a target designator. "Affirmative. We can coordinate our efforts."

"Suggest you take the high ground at the next Ping," Shepard instructed.

The coordinates were quickly confirmed by Nihlus's Omnitool. "Coordinates confirmed. The VI Network is in disarray, but I have a confirmed Mecha Unit in the area. Will call for support."

"Good call. Large hostile force between my team and the Beacon," Shepard said before cutting the connection.

The Rapid Response Team was living up to their title. Scattered resistance from small units of geth troopers or scout drones was smashed aside. It took less than thirty minutes to reach the location where the geth had massed.

"Confirmed sixty-two geth." Nihlus contacted Shepard. "Nine can be classified as mecha."

Riley let a particularly impressive onslaught of profanity escape his lips. Had his language been weaponized, the entire mission would have ended in a Coalition Victory then and there.

"We've got support from Kilo Squad. Kilo-6 is a Claymore. Paint her some targets and we can clear a path through the enemy." Shepard responded while directing his team into the best positions to launch their own ambush.

"Commander, I've got eyes on something," Jacob Taylor's smooth, measured voice joined the link. "Geth have impaled civilians on spikes."

"Confirmed," Kaarani piped in. "It looks like there is some kind of cybernetic conversion going on..."

"Commander, there's no intel from the quarians about shit like this," Specialist Osorio pointed out.

Shepard was silent as he surveyed the geth position. "That Dreadnought is from Beyond. I'm definitely feeling that White Noise. Just save the questions about how machines can use rauch and defile our dead for the debriefings."

"What are we going to do now?" Vega didn't quite snap.

"Simple, we're going to kill them all."

Shepard's order was easily accepted by his squad. The Council Spectre quickly rejoined the channel.

"I see a path to the a monorail station near the Space Port. I believe I can reach it undetected and secure it for our push to the Beacon."

"Acknowledged," Shepard said quickly. The Beacon had evidently been moved to a secure bunker near the Space Port, but the geth assault had thrown communications into a chaotic mess.

The shriek of rockets heralded the beginning of the mecha push. Geth drones moved to intercept the projectiles, but this weakened the outer defenses of the geth position. Vega's Man-portable Lightning Cannon struck the geth Prime 'commanding' the position. Shepard's team was adding evidence that Lightning Cannons were the most effective anti-geth weapon so far. The geth had incredible kinetic barriers. When the Coalition relief force arrived, which by Shepard's estimation would be within eight hours, the Ashcroft Foundation and the various Chrysalis Corporation subsidiaries would be eager to get their hands on the geth's barriers.

For now, the only commentary on the geth's barriers was Vega's explicative filled insults that flowed like water between English, Spanish, and nazzadi.

"Cover fire," Shepard ordered sharply. The mecha striding into visual range made subtle tactics unnecessary. Expediency was more desirable then cleverness at the moment. Kaiden Alenko and Ezay Shaumburg advanced quickly. Kaiden's biotic barrier formed a natural bulwark that allowed for a far more aggressive advance than a squad lacking a biotic would be capable of. It was an advantage Shepard pressed violently. Jacob Taylor and Lee Riley followed in the first pair's wake. All the while, Vega's Lightning Gun and the cascade of heavy fire form the Mecha squad allowed the Rapid Response Team to embody their name.

The assault lasted less than eight minutes. The only time the squad had come under risk was when Dominic's barriers were depleted by a fire from a trio of geth troopers.

"Told you," Vega crowed. "Ain't no way essas perras can be elite!"

"Commander, this is Sergeant Williams," the pilot of the Claymore contacted the RTT. "I've received some...fragmented orders that I'm to stay on station as support."

"Appreciated, Williams," Shepard responded. "You've got the best comm gear in our area. Keep trying to uplink with _some_ form of command."

"Yes sir!" the almati responded sharply over the audio line.

Conversation lapsed as the RRT stormed forward. They were tracking Nihlus as the SPECTRE had the best idea of where the objective was currently located. The team vaguely noted the open warfare raging across the continent. In the distance, there were hundreds of fires ignited either by the _Angre's_ crash or the dozens and dozens of firefights raging between the Coalition and geth forces.

Eden Prime was the cradle of open war between the Citadel and the geth.

"Shepard...we have a problem..."

The deliberate pace of the SPECTRE's words put the para-psychic on edge. "Elaborate."

"The geth have...assistance..." the turian _growled_. "Saren Arterius is a traitor."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Guess what? Not dead! Granted, what is not dead my never die and in strange aeons even Death may Die!


End file.
